Wishes Can Come True
by PrincessGossamerRaventress
Summary: Buffy gets her dearest wish. Angel is human and attends Sunnydale High. Set in S3.
1. Chapter 1

After a brutal fight, Buffy saved the Angelic being from the clutches of a monster. In gratitude, the Angelic being offered to grant Buffy's dearest wish. Buffy practically floated home; she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The Next Day:

Liam woke with a hangover. Musta drunk a whole keg last night; he thought as pulled on some clothes and made his way to school.

Once at school he made his way to homeroom stopping only to stuff that Harris nerd into a locker and knock the science project out of out of that little red-headed geek's hands. He laughed at the sight of the girl kneeling on the floor trying to pick up the pieces of her ruined project.

Spotting Harmony Kendall standing with her back turned, he pinched her ass. Harmony glared at him. "I'm not speaking to you, Liam!" she shrieked. "Why didn't you call me, after, you know?"

Liam searched his memory. Yeah, I did her last Friday night behind the bleachers, he thought. He gave her his most insincere charming smile and said, "You look hot in that outfit, Harm."

Harmony instantly forgot that he had discarded her like a used condom five minutes after their 'tender moment', beamed and said, "Oh, Liam, I can't stay mad at you. You wanna go to the Bronze tonight?"

"Sure," said Liam, giving her another insincere smile while thinking that an idiot like Harmony deserved to be treated like dirt. Ditching Harmony, he made his way to the group of girls surrounding Cordelia Chase.

Out of the corner of his eye Liam noticed something unusual. That skinny blonde girl, Muffy, Tuffy, oh yeah, Buffy, was staring at him in horror. Once again Liam racked his booze-addled, jock brain for any memories. Oh yeah, they'd made the beast with two backs on her 17th birthday. The dumb bitch apparently had thought that they were soulmates or something so he had to practically act like the devil to get rid of her.

Liam shrugged. Love 'em and leave 'em, that was his motto. He walked up to Cordelia took in an eyeful of her bodacious bosom, and, deliberately speaking loud enough for Buffy to overhear, asked her out.

Buffy began to cry.


	2. Dont Fear The Ripper

Thanks to my friend Cyberwulf for contributing this chapter. Enjoy!

Meanwhile, in another part of Sunnydale High:

William stalked down the corridor, staring at the ground and fighting back tears. After all the poetry he'd written her, all the hours he'd spent following her around, offering to carry her books, offering to walk her home, that bitch Buffy Summers had turned him down. Not only that, she'd laughed at him. Laughed! The chortles and guffaws of her girlfriends rang in his ears. "Does your mommy buy your clothes?" Oh, that one had stung. At least my mother has better taste than some blonde bitch slut, he'd wanted to shout. His mum would understand. He'd go home and tell her all about it, and she'd hold him while he cried, and sing to him. And listen to his poetry. To hell with the school newspaper, bunch of elitist snobs! He was a great poet! One day they'd all see. One day they'd all be sorry they'd mocked his geniu-

He collided with someone, losing his hold on his books and nearly falling on his rear. He leaned down to pick up his things and instead found himself with his back to a locker.

"Watch where you're fucking going."

Ripper's long dark hair hung in his eyes. The smell of stale smoke clung to his leather jacket. Both of his hands were twisted in William's clean white shirt, painfully pinching William's nipples. He glared at the shorter boy for a few minutes, tightening his grip.

"Well? You gonna apologize or wot?"

Cold rage began to build inside William. Why should he be pushed around by some little rich boy, trying to act all street? Defiantly, he suggested, "Maybe, if you wore your glasses and watched where you were going-"

Ripper smashed his fist into the locker next to William's head. William gasped and squeezed his legs together, silently thanking the gods that he hadn't wet himself with fright. Ripper hauled him around and threw him onto his knees in front of his scattered books.

"You give me fucking lip again and I'll kick your bloody 'ead in," Ripper hissed. "Now pick that up."

"Hey! You!"

Principal Snyder stormed up the corridor. "I saw that, mister! It's detention for you, Giles!"

Ripper grunted and slouched off up the corridor.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" Snyder bellowed. He turned bright red as Ripper flipped him off. "That does it! You're suspended! You hear me, Giles!"


	3. Fateful Meeting

Buffy, blinded by tears, ran through the halls, oblivious to the stares and whispers of her fellow students. She burst through the rear entrance and took refuge behind a storage shed. To her surprise, she wasn't alone. Giles was there, but he looked different somehow. It took a moment for Buffy to register the fact that Giles was now about 18 years old, smoking a cigarette and was wearing ripped jeans and a black t-shirt sporting the slogan "I'm just a $(!& ray of sunshine, aren't I".

"Giles," she gasped out. "What. . . how . . . ?"

Giles sneered. "That's my name baby, don't wear it out." He casually flicked his cigarette towards a pile of dead leaves and sauntered back inside.

Buffy reeled with shock. This couldn't be happening, I must be in a nightmare, she thought.

Meanwhile, William, in his haste to escape, stumbled into someone. To his horror, he realized that he had bumped into that crazy Drusilla. William vaguely remembered a time when she had been a sweet, shy religious girl, but that was before that drunken lout Liam had turned his attentions towards her. In just a few short weeks Drusilla had changed into a drugged out goth who cut herself and blabbed nonsense about the stars while twirling around. William didn't know what that big jock had done to her, but it must have been awful.

Drusilla turned to face him. "I know you," she said vaguely. "You're that boy who everyone picks on."

William squirmed. It was bad enough the sane students despised him, but to have the school nut job look down upon him was unbearable.

Drusilla continued. "They don't see what I see," she said dreamily. "You have such power."

Despite himself, William was intrigued. "Me?" he squeaked out.

Drusilla leaned towards him, stared into his eyes and said, "Let me show you worlds you never dreamed of."

Anyanka watched them from the shadows. The Slayer didn't know what she was getting in for when she wished that Angelus was human and that demons didn't exist. This was going to be fun.


End file.
